The present invention relates to holders for kitchen sponges, dish rags and other cleaning implements between uses. More particularly it relates to holders that upon contact with the cleaning implements deliver an antibacterial chemical to the cleaning implements.
Kitchen sponges, dish rags, toilet bowl brushes and other cleaning implements are typically wetted and exposed to dirt and germs when used. Many such cleaning implements are capable of being reused. For example, after using a conventional synthetic or natural sponge to wipe a countertop surface one typically rinses out the sponge, squeezes it, and then places it on a dish or the like until the next need for the sponge arises. A dish rag might be used in a similar manner, albeit more often for cleaning dishes rather than countertops.
However, such wetted sponges/towels/rags can develop bacterial growth between uses, thereby creating undesirable odors and an unsightly appearance. Thus, there have been attempts to clean such cleaning implements more thoroughly before storage. Some have tried extended rinsing and squeezing when the primary use is over. However, this takes up an undesirable amount of extra time, and can still not avoid some bacterial growth between uses.
Others have therefore tried to soak the cleaning implement in an antibacterial solution between uses, or at least for a portion of the normal storage time between uses. While this does tend to inhibit bacterial growth on the cleaning implement between usage, it requires the consumer to create and use a bath of antibacterial solution, rather than simply putting away the cleaning implement after the primary use.
Still others have sought to pre-impregnate the cleaning implement with an anti-bacterial chemical. However, this anti-bacterial chemical may limit what surfaces and environments the cleaning implement can be used in/with. Further, extended rinsing when using such implements may degrade the antibacterial protection over time.
Sponges, dish rags and the like are often stored on drip racks between uses. These racks are designed to allow moisture to drip down off and away from the cleaning implements, or at least more readily evaporate there from, to thereby help dry the cleaning implement. However, this still can leave some opportunity for bacterial growth.
There have also been attempts to form soap dish-like objects for storing cleaning implements between uses, where the dish-like object is made from a highly absorbent material. These dishes are designed to draw liquid away from the cleaning implement. See e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 750,833, 1,659,644, 1,756,713 and 5,938,162. However, this still can leave the cleaning implement damp enough to permit undesired bacterial growth. Further, the dish itself can create another surface where bacterial growth may occur.
Hence, a need still exists for improved means of storing damp cleaning implements between uses with reduced incidence of bacterial growth thereon.